The Fourth of July
by Teliko. x3
Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourth of July**

**Rating: It'll be okay for most.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kay? Kay.**

**Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.**

**A/N: Yeah. I know it's no where NEAR the 4th of July, but hey. I was bored. LOL.**

* * *

"So what are you doing for the fourth of July?"

"I don't know. I'll probably drive back home and spend it with Bill and mom. What about you?"

"Well at least you'll have company. I'll probably stay home... again." She frowned.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Are you out of your mind?" She chuckled and looked at the calendar. July 4th. Tomorrow.

"Funny. It's usually me asking you that question."

"The idea of Bill with fireworks just doesn't appeal to me, Scully. Sorry." She let out a real laugh and gave him a look.

"Why are you so afraid of him?"

"Because! If I even so much as look at you the wrong way, he will hunt me down and kill me in my sleep!"

"He would not! He's my brother!"

"_Exactly_."

"Good. So you're coming?"

"I-"

"We're leaving in a few hours. I want to get there before the sun goes down. I hate driving in the dark."

"But-"

"Pack some comfy clothes." She got up from her chair and grabbed her coat. "See ya' in a few!"

He watched her walk out of the office and sighed. 'I thought the fourth of July was supposed to express FREEDOM.'

----

"You ready Mulder!?"

"Almost. The door's open." She walked through the door and into his bedroom. His bag was on his bed while he went through his closet for clothes. "No business suits either, Mulder." He jumped and peaked his head out of his closet door. She was dressed in a pair of low cut jeans and a new balance shoes. She had a black tank top on and sunglasses ontop of her head. "Just grab two pairs of jeans, shirts, socks, boxers, whatever it is you wear, and let's go!"

"Well someone is eager to see the family," He mumbled under his breath. She put her hands on her hips and watched him walk past her with his bag in his hand. "Why am I going with you again?"

"Because mom has been dieing to see you, we haven't done anything fun like this in forever, and I felt bad if you spent the fourth of July alone. Satisfied?"

"No."

"Kay. Let's go!" She led him to the elevator and helped put his bags in her car. They drove onto the highway and made small talk.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to see your family tomorrow before today?"

"Because you never asked."

"So if I would've asked, you would have forced me to go sooner?"

"Yep."

"How long are we staying?"

"Just two nights."

"And... what are we going to do?"

"You know the deal. Talk with the family. Go swimming. Tan. Pop fireworks. All that good stuff."

"I've never seen you like this. You're scaring me."

"Wait until we get there."

"Did I miss something?"

"I love the fourth of July, Mulder. You of all people should know that. Melissa, Bill, Charlie, and I would always do the craziest things. We'd throw each other into the lake, we'd light fireworks on the road and watch them speed down the pavement, we'd cover the trampoline with dish liquid and slip until one of us fell off and broke something. It's just... I can't explain it!" He sat back and watched her with amusement. 'She's so adorable when she's excited.'

----

They pulled into the driveway parked with four cars already and stepped out of the car. Bill and Charlie came racing out of the house and tackled Scully to the ground. Mulder stood back and chuckled as he grabbed their bags out of the back of the car.

"Get off me, numskulls!"

"They're just glad to have you back, Dana." The four looked up to see Mrs. Scully standing on the front pourch. Scully shoved her bothers away from her and dusted her clothes. She gave her mom a big hug and turned back to point out Mulder.

"I had to force him to come. He thinks Bill has a deathwish on him." She laughed and shook her head.

"Trust me. Bill and I had a talk before you got here. He has his facts straight now." Mulder walked up to the girls with Bill and Charlie and smiled at Mrs. Scully.

"Hey Mrs. S. It's nice to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Fox. I wish Dana would've told me you were joining us. I hope I bought enough food." Dana quickly grabbed her bags from Mulder and smiled at her mom.

"I'm sure what you have is fine. We're gonna bring these up to my room." She walked through the house and looked back to make sure Mulder was following her. Some more family had arrived, distracting the rest for a while. They made it upstairs and into Scully's old bedroom. Mulder smirked and looked around the small room.

"So this is where the tough little Dana Scully slept as a kid?"

"Trust me. The wallpaper wasn't my choice." He smiled and noted the Queen size bed.

"One bed, eh?"

"Suck it up big boy. It' time to face the family."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. My computer is turning into a word processor cereal killer. LOL! Tell me what ya think... and let me know if you think I should finish it or not :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fourth of July**

**Rating: It'll be okay for most.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kay? Kay.**

**Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had to go to a dirt bike race and then a stupid convention. LOL! Hope ya like this chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, also. XD**

* * *

The family had gathered in the kitchen. Cousins, aunts, uncles, and kids. Lots of kids. Both Mulder and Scully fit in just perfectly wit their jeans and tee shirts. Anyone who didn't know any better would mistake these two for a couple or even newly weds at their appearance and body language; Mulder standing dangerously close behind his partner, her back almost touching his chest.

"Cousin Dana!" Scully smiled as her four year old cousin, Bailey, squirmed out of her mother's arms. Bailey stopped running at the sight of Mulder and pointed to him. "Dana, who's that?"

"This is Mulder." The little girl's face lit up with happiness.

"Is that the guy you told me was good look-"

"Oh! Look! Everyone's going outside!" Bailey turned her head and ran out of the door to catch up with her older cousins; leaving Scully and Mulder still in the kitchen.

"Good looking, eh?"

"Just remember she's only four years old," Scully said as she led Mulder to her backyard. He was expecting to walk in a tight space with screaming kids and the smell of burning chicken, but instead, he was greeted by a huge field of grass with a trampoline that the kids were racing to. He could barely see the dock of the lake through the clearing of tree's behind the trampoline. "Let me guess..."

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "You thought I had a tight-ass space backyard with crying kids?"

"No," He said uncertainly. "But even if your backyard was small, I'm sure I'd be having just as much fun as I am now." She looked at him with a questioning look and put her hands on her hips.

"Dana!! Come jump... with us," Bailey yelled as she flew up into the air and giggled when her older cousins double bounced her. She began to head towards her cousins when Mulder let his hands fall to his side.

"Scully! Don't leave me here!"

"Then come on!"

"You don't expect me to get on that thing, do you?"

"Why? You have a childhood phobia of trampolines?"

"No... I just..."

"What?"

"I've never been on one before," He mumbled. Her jaw dropped as he just stood there and looked down at his tennis shoes.

"Well... after tonight, you can't that." She grabbed his arm and started walking again. "Hey guys! Guess what?"

"Scully, no..."

"My friend here, Mulder, well... he's never been on a trampoline before." The kids stopped jumping and looked down at Mulder with a funny look. Scully grabbed him by the arm and practically threw him on top with the kids. They all started jumping and laughed as he tried to keep his balance. Once Scully got on, though, it was over. All the kids stopped jumping and grabbed onto the edge, laughing as their legs bounced up from the trampoline when their older cousin jumped.

"Scu-Scully! I can't- keep my- BALANCE!"

"Dana!! Double bounce us!" She bit her lip as the kids stood up and jumped as high as she could. The kids yelled as they flew off the trampoline and landed on the soft grass. They got up and started running towards their swing set. Mulder, on the other hand, looked around and made sure she wasn't about to jump before he stood up.

"This thing is dangerous."

"Okay. Give me your hands."

"Huh?" She jumped over to him and grabbed his hands as he tried to keep his balance.

"This is how Melissa taught me." She gripped his hands tighter and began to jump. He hesitantly began to jump and smirked when he started to get the hang of it. "Good. You look like you've got it. Now... doublebouncingtime!" Before he could respond, he was up in the air, screaming like a helpless girl. He fell on his back and laid there. The impact of his fall made her fly even higher, too high. She screamed and landed right on top of him.

"Scully, if you wanted to make out, all you had to do was tell me." She looked up at him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Just as much as I may want to do that, where would we go?" His eyes almost popped out of his head. She giggled and leaned back on his knees, which were propped up. "Gotcha'." He sighed.

"Scully, one must not joke about those things." She rolled off of him and placed her arms behind her head.

"Tomorrow is going to be so relaxing. I can just feel it."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Abousloutely nothing." The next thing Mulder knew, water balloons were flying over his head. He sat up to see where they were coming from, but took one in the chest. His shirt was soaked. Scully jumped down from the trampoline and started running from her cousins who had backpacks full of neon colored water balloons.

"Mulder!! Help us catch her," One of Scully's older cousins yelled. He smirked and caught up with his partner, tackling her to the ground and pinned her hands above her head. He smirked down at her and watched as she closed her eyes. He could've sworn he heard her moan. Instead of the water balloons, Bailey ran out from behind her older sister and dumped a whole bucket of pond water on both of them.

"Well that's the last time I let your cousins talk me into doing something." He rolled off of her soaking body and sat next to her. She just laid there and took deep breaths. "You're acting-"

"Strange? Sorry. The fourth of July just brings it out in me." She looked over at him and brushed off some grass from his cheek. He smiled at her and removed a few pieces that were sticking out of her hair. "I guess we're going to be smelling like grass and fish for the rest of the weekend."

"Huh?"

"It'll be almost impossible to take a hot shower with all the water they use."

"I'm sure we'll have enough."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you..."

They stayed outside for a few more hours until dinner was ready. All the kids were forced to take off their muddy and grassy shoes before they walked into the house. When Mulder and Scully both walked into the house, they were greeted by the rest of the adults... adults who didn't have grass all over their clothes. They avoided the stares of her mother and quickly ran upstairs. They ran into their room, laughing at the situation.

"If we want to shower, we better do it now..." He stopped unpacking his bag and looked at her. She shook her head and held up her hands. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

"You can have it first," He said smirking. She sighed and grabbed her pajamas. He looked around the room while she showered. About ten minutes later, she called out from the bathroom.

"Mulder! You better hurry up and get in before all the hot water goes!" He grabbed his clothes and opened the bathroom door. The steam blew past his face and he stopped dead in his tracks as Scully stepped out of the still running shower in nothing but a towel. "Close your mouth," She said with a huge grin. He placed his clothes on the floor and turned back at her to find her still in front of the mirror, plugging in the blow dryer. She turned her head when she felt his stare and stopped. "Aren't you gonna shower?"

"That would include taking my clothes off."

"Well what's the problem?" He looked at her and then around the room. She gasped and grabbed her stuff. "Sorry," She said giggling as she walked out of the door. He grinned and just shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: ahahaha poor Mulder. LOL! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fourth of July**

**Rating: It'll be okay for most.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kay? Kay.**

**Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.**

**A/N: Ahh yes. Here's your third chapter:) And I know this would probably NEVER happen with Mulder&Scully, unless it's like, after season 9 or w.e, but I felt like writing a non-one chapter story, and I didn't want to try a 'serious, some dies... Scully's cancer affects her in the story' story. LOL! If that makes sense:D**

* * *

Loud laughs filled the house along with giggles and screams of children. Scully and Mulder stood at the top of the stairs; Scully in her saggy pajama pants and Northwestern University shirt and Mulder in his plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt.

"Are you sure your family won't mind if we just... parade around in our pajamas?"

"It's tradition! You'll fit in. Don't worry." They walked down the stairs together to find most of the kids in front of the TV, watching movie marathons. The older group of kids sat near the window and talked about their annoying classes and teachers from previous school years.

"Dana!!! Mulder! Come watch TV with us," Bailey waved to them. The other adults in the kitchen were too busy laughing and talking about past holidays and birthdays, that they didn't even notice the two come from downstairs. Scully smiled and sat with her back against the couch as Bailey settled herself in her older cousin's lap.

"Grease?"

"Oh my God! She's been watching that movie ever since you bought her the DVD last Christmas," Bailey's older sister yelled out from the window. Mulder hestitantly took a seat next to them on the floor and concentrated on the movie. Bailey looked over at him and smiled sweetly.

"Have you ever seen this movie?"

"Have I ever seen Grease? Yeah! Plenty of times!"

"Well, don't tell Cousin Dana this... but I think she's prettier than Sandy. She always shakes her head 'no' and says I'm lieing! But I'm not really lieing because she really **is** prettier than Sandy and she can sing better than Sandy too!" Mulder looked up at Scully with an amused grin.

Halfway into the movie, Bailey had fallen asleep between Scully's legs.

"Mulder," Scully whispered. He looked down at her. "Help me get her on the couch. Please?" He nodded and slowly took the small girl into his warm arms. She sighed and snuggled into his chest as he carefully placed her on the couch. She whimpered at the loss of warmth but quickly snuggled under the blanket Scully put over her. "I wonder if dinner's ready." She looked up at the clock and shook her head. "It'll probably be ready in half an hour." She arched her back and sighed when it cracked.

"Why don't you sit on the couch? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than the floor."

"But there's only room for one person. And I'll feel bad if you have to stay on the floor."

"Well how about we both sit there?" She raised her eye brow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. If you think you can squeeze in with me, be my guest." He smiled and settled himself on the small space left on the couch. She stood up and looked at how much room she had left. Next to nothing. He held out his arms and pointed to his lap. "That wasn't part of the deal. _You_ were supposed to squeeze in."

"Well it's either my lap or a wood floor. Take your pick." The older kids eyed them from the window and giggled as she tried to settle herself on Mulder's lap.

"You better keep those hands to yourself," She whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll be good," He replied. She sat between his legs and rested her head on his shoulder. His face was gently touching hers. As much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her tiny waist, he kept them by his sides. Towards the end of the movie, Bill had come into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. Bailey was out cold, the older kids had just fallen asleep practically on top of each other by the window, and Scully was softly snoring in Mulder's ear. It took Bill all he had to keep his fists from balling up, but when he witnessed Mulder gently caress his sister's face and tuck a piece of hair behind her ears, his anger disappeared and he walked back into the kitchen.

"Well you'll never guess who's getting cozy in the living room."

"Are they all asleep?"

"All of them except Mulder."

"Well the kids _did _eat a huge lunch today," Tara reasoned.

"Which means we'll just have to make a big breakfast."

----

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Hmmm. No. Five more minutes."

"Come on, sleeping beauty. It's time to get to bed." Scully slowly opened her eyes and noted they were still in the living room. The kids had spread out their sleeping bags and had managed to fall asleep on top of each other again.

"I'm warm. I don't wanna move," She mummbled.

"Want me to carry you upstairs?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes again and waited for him to pick her up.

"I was kidding."

"Well I wasn't. Come on! Get up those stairs!" He chuckled in her ear and tightened his hold on her.

"Hang on." She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed when he lifted her into the air. They carefully made it upstairs and he placed her down on the bed. He walked over to the chair and reached for the extra sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. Why?"

"You're not sleeping on the floor."

"I-"

"Or the bathtub. I won't let you."

"Well where do you suggest I sleep? On the roof?"

"Don't be such a wiseass. Just get in the bed already. I'm cold." He instantly dropped the sleeping bag and ran over to the bed.

"You don't gotta tell me twice," He said under his breath as he settled under the covers. She turned on her side and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you. For coming with me."

"Don't mention it." He laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. "So what do we have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, we're probably heading out to the lake. Oh! I can't wait to tan. And then, later at night... the fireworks begin," She said with excitement. There was a strange noise and suddenly, cold air started pushing it's way into the bedroom. Scully groaned and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I hate it when they put the A/C on at night."

"Why?"

"Because they never turn it off and when you wake up, you swear you see snow coming from the vents." The bed they were sharing was small and when he moved his arm to lay better on his back, it brushed against her side. Her eyes flew open and she turned her head. "You're warm!"

"I-ugh..."

"Do you mind?" She shifted closer to him and grabbed his arms. He shivered when her freezing hand made contact with his burning skin.

"I guess people weren't joking when they called you the ice queen." She squeezed his arm and smirked when he let out a yelp of pain. "Kidding."

"No wonder I fell asleep so quick downstairs."

"Hmm. Why's that," All of his focus was on the small arms wrapped around his body and her leg snaking between his own.

"Oh God, you feel good."

"You didn't answer my question."

"G'night, Mulder!"

"Don't you dare--" He stopped when her mouth parted and her warm breath touched his skin.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I was trying to get this to you guys as fast as I could. Ahahah. Tell me what you think, please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth of July**

**Rating: Teen. (changed for this chapter, I guess)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kay? Kay.**

**Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.**

**A/N: Here ya goooo:D I had fun writing this chapter. MUAHA! LOL! I'm so happy you guys like the story. It makes me feel... all... happy. XD Sorry for grammar mistakes. Computer is on the frittz.**

* * *

He woke up with beads of sweat rolling down his face. Why was it so hot in their room? _'I thought she said it freezes in here when the A/C is on?'_ The A/C. He carefully sat up in the bed and listened for the constant humming noise, but heard nothing. _'I can't sleep with this thing on...'_ He pulled his shirt over his head and looked down at his partner. _'I wonder if she'll mind...?'_

As he threw his shirt to the floor, she moaned while turning over on her stomach. He gently laid back down and rested his arms underneath his pillow. He had no idea what time it was, but it couldn't have been that early, he could still hear laughs of the adults that had stayed up.

She was next to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes, she made sure there was distance between them before she reached down and took off her pajama pants. _'A/C must be broken.'_ She threw her covers off of her legs and stood on the warm wood floor of her bedroom. She walked over to her window and quickly put it up, letting the night breeze into her room. She arched her back and smiled when the air hit her stomach. She turned her head and looked down at Mulder. _'Eh... he won't care. What the hell.'_ She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it behind her as she headed back for the bed.

She hadn't noticed that he was only in his boxers, with no shirt. She also wasn't sure if it was just the lack of sleep, but she honestly didn't care that she was sleeping next to the man she loved in just her small tank top and low cut, black panties. She let out a sigh as her warm skin hit the cool sheets of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

----

The window was still open and the comfertable breeze pushed past the curtains. Birds chirped happily in the background and a faint smell of pancakes lingered in the air. He was awake, she wasn't. Barely moving, he turned his head and instantly felt her presence. He was surprised they hadn't completely attacked each other that night. He was just getting ready to open his eyes when-

"Cousin Danaaaa! Wake up!!! It's the Fourth of July!!" His eye's flew open at the annoying little voice in his head and watched with wide eyes as Bailey ran into the room and jumped ontop of their bed. Instead of waking up, Scully rolled over onto her stomach, practically ontop of him. His eyes widdened when he felt her bare stomach and legs on his own.

"The Fourth of July can wait," She mummbled into his chest.

"Bailey! Get out of their room! Breakfast is ready!" The small girl jumped down from the bed and stumbled down the carpeted hallway. He lifted his head and looked around the room. His shirt was lying on the floor, by the dresser; but he couldn't find any of her clothes. He tensed when she took a deep breath and arched her back. Her leg had found it's way between his own, and that's when he realized; she was wearing just her tank top and underwear.

A voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to move her off of him, to get out of the bed... but the other voice was gaining control, the voice that was urging him to stay there, with the love of his life lying on top of him with barely any clothes on. Their covers weren't much of a help, covering only their legs and stopping at their waists. She let out a sigh and cuddled into his body more.

While softly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, he whispered,

"Dana..." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mu-Mulder?" He laid back and watched the emotions play out on her face. She picked up her head and watched a smile form on his face as her hair fell back into her eyes. Her vision roamed down both of their bodies and stopped at her hips, which were resting on his. "The ugh... the A/C must have burnt out last night."

"So you weren't the only one, huh?"

"Wha-"

"I was sweating so bad, I had to take off my shirt." He looked down at her and smirked. "I can see I wasn't alone." She bit her lip and placed her hands on either side of his face. She leaned down and put her face so close to his, it was becoming painful to hold herself up. His face suddenly fell as she opened her mouth.

"You should have told me you were hot last night," She whispered quietly before sitting completely on top of him and looking around for her shirt and shorts. "By the way, have you seen my clothes?"

"Nope. I don't know what you did with them."

"Well that's alright. She leaned down and picked up his shirt. She pulled it over her head and smiled when she inhaled his scent. "I'll just wear yours!" She hoped out of the bed and searched for her clothes. He laid there, in shock, until she finally threw one of his clean shirts over his face. "Get dressed. I'm hungry!"

----

"Finally! I thought you two were dead," Scully's mother commented as the two of them walked downstairs, still in their pajamas. Bailey looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled.

"Hey!! Isn't that the shirt Mr. Mulder was wearing last night?!" Scully instantly looked down at the shirt and blushed. The whole family stopped eating and focused their attention on the two.

"Ugh- I couldn't find anything to-"

"Oh. Cousin Dee got her man! It's about time," Bailey's older sister walked in from the living room with her empty plate. It was Mulder's turn to blush now.

"So how was it, Dana," her other cousin asked.

"Mom," Scully pleaded.

"Children. Such things shall not be discussed at the table. Is that understood?" They all nodded. "Why don't you guys go put on your swim suits and go swim?"

"Are you kidding?! That water is freezing!"

"It's got to be at least 90 degrees outside! Go on! Get!" She chased them out of the kitchen with her dish rag and set two plates of food in front of Mulder and Scully. The rest of the family ate quikly and made their way outside in their shorts and light tee shirts. "And since you two were last to wake up-"

"We get to wash the dishes. I know mom, I know," Scully sighed.

They both ate quickly and before they knew it, stood before a sink with piled dishes to the ceiling.

"I eh- I'm gonna go get changed."

"Me too!"

Both of them shared a laugh as they left the kitchen and went upstairs to get changed for the day. Minutes later, Scully walked down in a short pair of white shorts with her black binkini bottom underneath and a see-through green tee shirt, showing off her matching black top. Her black gunglasses pulled back her red hair and her small flipflopps stuck to the wood floor as she walked. Mulder followed behind her in his dark blue swimming trunks and a plain white tee shirt.

"Will you mom care that we didn't wash the dishes?"

"I'm a grown woman. She can't tell me to do my chores anymore." He laughed and followed her outside.

"So... what do we have planned for today?"

"Well Bill and Charlie are going get fireworks. The kids are probably gonna swim and eat all day, which leaves us."

"If you think I'm going on that trampoline again, you have another thing coming." She laughed and grabbed two beach towels from the clothes line in the back yard.

"We, my friend, are going tan!"

"Isn't that what chicks do?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"Men tan too, Mulder."

"No. Men get sunburnt."

"Well... I have to admit, I find tanned men very, very attractive." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. _'I should have never taken off my shirt last night.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I tried to type as fast as my little fingers would let me. LOL! I also had to change the raiting because of that lovely, cute momment I came up with when I was in the shower. ROFL. Yeah. I'm weird. **

**I'm also glad you guys like this story! I wasn't sure anyone would like it because they're somewhat... out of character. But hey... a MSR shipper can dream, can't she? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fourth of July**

**Rating: It'll be okay for most.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kay? Kay.**

**Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.**

**A/N: Yes. So I've changed the rating to teen. MUAHAH. LOL. Sorry for the long wait again. Here's the lovely 5th chapter!! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you ALL!!!!**

* * *

She spread her towel out on the wooden deck that was sitting on the edge of the huge lake in the back of her yard. The kids were jumping into the water and swinging from a long rope that was tied to an old oak tree a few feet away from the deck. Floating toys slowly guided across the water as the wind blew. In the middle of the lake, was a large floating deck that you had to swim to in order to get on.

"We're tanning on the ground?"

"Where else?"

"You don't have any lawn chairs?"

"Mulder... this is the proper way to tan!"

"No. It's the girly way to tan. I'm surprised you don't have any-"

"Suntan oil? Oh yeah. You honestly think I'd forget something like that?" She took the brown bottle out of wrapped up blanket which also held her cell phone, her pair of flip flops, and a small bag of chips. She settled herself on the ground and looked up at him. "Well don't just stand there. Spread out your blanket." He shook his head and grabbed the ends of the towel, spreading it along the side of hers. Just as he sat down, she reached for the ends of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. His eyes roamed down her body and traveled down her legs when she stood to remove her shorts. "You gonna stare at me all day or help me put some of this stuff on?"

She laid on her stomach and tossed him the bottle of the tanning spray. He quickly shook the bottle and sprayed her upper back. She squirmed and let out a shriek.

"It's cold!" He finished with her back and set down the can of oil. He reached for his own shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his toned mussels and stomach. She slowly tilted her sunglasses away from her eyes and watched as he sprayed some of her suntan oil on his skin.

"Like what you see?" She let her glasses fall back over her eyes and laid on her back, with her arms behind her head.

"You have no idea." He leaned over her body to place the lotion back in her bag and both of their bare stomachs brushed against the others. She arched her back and bit her lip. 'Thank god I'm wearing these sunglasses.'

"What else do you have in this bag of yours?" She smiled, knowing he was just trying to stay where he was longer and she wasn't complaining. His warm skin on hers was more than welcome.

"Nothing that you'd be interested in." He nodded his head and leaned back onto his towel. He flipped on his stomach and turned his head so he could see her.

"You know, you shouldn't tan with those glasses on." She turned her head.

"Why not?"

"Because... you'll have a tan of where your glasses covered your eyes." She shrieked and yanked off her glasses. The one thing she did not want was to look like an idiot in front of her co-workers the following week. Mulder watched the kids jump into the lake and smiled. "When are we going to jump in the lake?"

"How about... never?"

"Aw! Come on! You even said so yourself we'd be doing a little swimming while we were here."

"Well that was before I decided I wanted to tan."

"Please?" She opened one eye and squinted the other to keep the sun out of her delicate eyes. He was pouting. 'Damnit! How can I refuse that face?'

"Can we at least wait a few more minutes?"

"What for?!"

"I haven't even tanned yet! Look!" She held up a small portion of her bottoms. He leaned forward, with a smirk on his face.

"Wait. I think I may see something... this require a better look." He grabbed her hands and held them away from her hips. He kept the edge of her bikini bottom below her hip and blew onto her warm skin. She giggled and kicked her legs.

"Stop! Stop, Mulder! It tickles!"

"Can we go swimming now?"

"No!" He pressed his lips to her skin. She stopped kicking her legs and stilled.

"Can we now?"

"God, yes." She stood up and went to pull her hair back into a pony tail, but he wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist and ran off the side of the deck. The kids on the side of the lake jumped and cheered for Mulder for finally getting their older cousin into the dark blue, warm water. "You could've at least waited for me to tie my hair up." All the kids jumped into the water and started swimming towards the two. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and toyed with the strings of her bikini bottom.

"But you look sexy with your hair down."

"Mad props on that, Mulder. MADD." Bailey paddled herself to the group in the middle of the lake. The floaties she had around her arms where getting her frustrated. Scully smiled and gently moved out of Mulder's arms. She swam towards her younger cousin and took off her floaties, holding her as she swam. The water came up to Scully's chest and reached the middle of Mulder's. The rest of the kids could barely touch. She turned around to find Mulder flinging the kids up into the air and laughing as they flew back under the water. She slowly walked behind Mulder and placed Bailey on top of his shoulders. She giggled and grabbed onto Mulder's forehead.

"Last one to the island has to eat a whole plate of Aunt Maggie's potato salad!" Everyone took off for the deck in the middle of the lake. Mulder and Scully, of course, we last to get on. Bailey yawned once Mulder placed her on the deck and laid down on the warm ply wood. They watched the older kids jump off the edge and cut flips into the water.

----

Mulder woke up to the sun setting and Scully lying on his chest. He looked to his left and Bailey was curled against his arm. He looked to his right and Scully's hand found it's way on his chest as her head snuggled under his chin and shoulder. The rest of the kids had fallen asleep on the floaties that they had tied to the deck. They all jumped and fell into the water as a loud firecracker went off above their heads. Scully jumped up and Bailey's eyes flew open.

"Get the kids out of the water! Bombs!"

"No. No! It's just fireworks..." Another one went off over their heads.

"Oh..."

"Holy hell. The water's freezing," Bailey's older sister exclaimed as she popped up from the water.

"I guess we should get the kids back to the house. I'm starved." Mulder jumped off of the deck and stood by the edge, grabbing a very sleepy Bailey from Scully. He waited for her to jump down from the deck before they started swimming back towards land.

----

"There you guys are! I was starting to think you turned into water mutants." Mulder followed behind the kids with Bailey in his arms, fast asleep and Scully at his side, carrying the kid's toys and blankets. Bill's wife came jogging out of the house with a blanket and smiled.

"Thanks for watching her, you guys. I'm sure she was happy to be with the 'big kids' today."

"No problem." The women fussed their kids to hand up their wet towels on the pourch and to get dressed in warm clothes. The men were in the front, popping fireworks and drinking a few beers.

"Hey... I know a better place to where we could see the fireworks better..."

"Take me there." She smiled, grabbed his hand, and they both started walking towards the back of the house.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fourth of July**

**Rating: It'll be okay for most.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kay? Kay.**

**Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.**

**A/N: Here's the sixth chapter! My sister helped me with the idea at the end. What a smart little cookie she is. LOL:D THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! (We allll gotta get together and watch the MSR episodes of x-files. that'd be SO badass. ROFL)**

* * *

They walked past the swing sets, past the lake, and towards the middle of the field where the trampoline was. He looked around and noted how dark it was. She was right. They'd be able to watch the fireworks perfectly from there. As they climbed on, the front door to the house swung open and the kids ran out; attacking their parents for sparkelers and color smoke bombs.

She crawled into the middle and laid flat on her back. He sat next to her and the first firework exploded in the sky. He looked down at her and smiled. The colors reflected off of her face and everytime she smiled, his heart would skip a beat. She turned her attention from the fireworks to him.

"You enjoy watching me more than the fireworks?"

"You know it." She blushed, even though you couldn't tell, and scooted over to where they could both lay in the middle. He stretched his arms out and placed them underneath his head as a pillow. She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took and gently laid her head on it. He ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to get her to look up at him. When she did, he leaned down and softly kissed her.

She laid there for a moment, not knowing what to do. He let his hand run over her sun tanned stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together as their kiss depened. She moaned into the kiss as his fingers slipped underneath the back of her jeans. Minutes later, they broke apart due to lack of air. She was straddling his hips now, with his hands softly running up her thighs.

"Watching fireworks is so over-rated, anyways." She smiled and softly poked his chest.

"You wanna play a game instead?"

"What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare." She leaned down and gave him one last kiss before completely leaning back on his legs and ocasionally shifting her weight, getting guilty pleasure from watching him squirm underneath her. "Truth or dare, Mulder?"

"Truth."

"Did you like our first kiss?"

"No. I didn't like it." Her face fell. "I loved it." He rested his thumbs in the belt loop of her jeans. She popped open one of her shirt buttons and fanned air to her face.

"Is it me, or is it a little hot out here?"

"Just you," He whispered. "Kay. Truth or dare, Scully?"

"Um... dare," she said with an amussed grin.

"Alright. If you think it's so hot out here, take off your shirt." He laughed as he watched her jaw drop. It was only fair. "What? You scared?"

"No. I'm not. I don't care. I'll even let you take it off." His smile faded. It was her turn to grin now. "What? _You_ too scared?"

"Nope... come here." She gasped as he clutched the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She was left weaing a pair of black shorts and a simple white tank top with no straps. She went to grab her shirt from him, but he caught her wrists and flipped her over. She was the one pinned on the trampoline now. He tossed her shirt off of the trampoline and held her hands over her head. She arched her back against him when he didn't move.

"Was that really necessary, Mulder?"

"Why do you even bother asking these questions?" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt his lips on her neck. She panted into his ear and tried to push him away.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare, me Scully... _dare_ me."

"I dare you-" She was cut off by another one of his rough kisses. She opened her mouth to finish the rest of her dare, but his tongue slipped into her mouth. She smirked into the kiss and continued to battle for control until she couldn't take it anymore. She bit his lip and watched as he playfully pulled back. "I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake."

"Only if you come with me." She giggled as his hands slid down the sides of her body; slipping his fingers on either side of her jeans and caressing her hips.

"You've gotta prove yourself first. Then maybe I'll jump in to save you." He leaned down to kiss her again, but she squirmed out of his grasp and jumped off of the trampoline. He chased her all the way down to the lake and sighed.

"Do I really have to, Scully?"

"You told me to dare you. That's exactly what I did." He pouted and before she could refuse, she closed her eyes and pointed to the lake.

"Do it, Mulder!"

"Fine," he mumbled. She spread her fingers over her eyes and bit her lip as she watched him get undressed. He placed his clothes on the ground and held out his arms, turning around in a full circle. "There. Happy?"

"Not quite..." She lunged for him and pushed him into the water. She giggled and grabbed his clothes, running away from the lake. He came up from the water and looked around for her.

"Scully! Scuuullllaayyyyy!" He stopped calling out her name when he saw a small redhead holding up his black boxers.

"Looking for these!?"

"You little-" He crawled out of the lake and ran for her. She dodged her way through the trees and bushes, but it wasn't fast enough. He cut through the field of grass and tackeled her to the ground. Her face was red from laughing and running, she was taking deep breaths and her chest would rise and drop dramatically against his own wet chest. The water dripped from his hair and fell onto her chest, flowing down her strapless tanktop. "This is our last night here?" She nodded her head and frowned. "Well... let's make the most of it." She smiled when he leaned closer to her and kissed her.

They pulled apart though when they heard footsteps near them. Suddenly, a flashlight was turned on and shined right on them.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Bill turned away from his sister and Mulder and covered his eyes with his arms. "Dana, what the hell are you two DOING?"

"Ugh... playing truth or dare?" She pushed Mulder off of her and handed him his clothes. Bill uncovered his eyes, thinking Mulder was dressed, but screamed and jumped back again when he realized he wasn't.

"GOD! Put your clothes back on, Mulder!"

"What are _YOU _doing out here anyways?"

"Mom wanted me to look for some firewood. We ran out."

"Well go look somewheres else! We're busy!"

"Don't I know it." He turned his back and disappeared into the woods again. Scully turned to Mulder and laughed. She reached up and took a twig out of his hair.

"You know, I have enough of the outdoors. You rather hang out inside the house?" He smirked as they reached for each other's hands and started walking back towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So I'm alone in my room, listening to the radio and they're playing this kickass techno music. I love it. I LOVE IT:D Review on this chapter. I comandddd you! (smiles innocently)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fourth of July**

**Rating: It'll be okay for most.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kay? Kay.**

**Summary: The fourth of July can be the best holiday... if you're Mulder and Scully.**

**A/N: Yay. It's done. LOL. Sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't really find anything to write about. But I knew I had to finish this story and soon. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome.**

* * *

She pulled him into her old bedroom and locked the door behind her. When she turned around, he was gone. She smiled when she heard the water from the bathroom running. She walked up to the door and banged with her fists.

"Hurry up in there! I don't want to have to take a shower in cold water!"

"You could always join me!"

"Join you? Our first shower together will NOT be in my mother's house." She heard him laugh and smiled to herself again. While walking back to the bed, she yanked her tanktop over her head and tugged off her jeans. She slipped on a pair of tight shorts and fell back onto the sheets with a black sports bar and a gray pair of shorts.

Minutes later, Mulder came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging around his waist. The first thing he saw was a half naked Scully laying on the bed. He quickly grabbed his clothes and changed in the bathroom with the door slightly open. When he came back, she had rolled over into her back and cuddled with a pillow snuggly by her side.

He loomed over her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He reached out with his finger and softly traced the muscles of her stomach. He played with her bellybutton and smiled when she started to squirm. He gently leaned down, kissed her forehead, and lifted her into his arms as he pulled back the sheets and tucked them around her. She lifted up her head as he climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mulder?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh... G'night." He chuckled to himself and smoothed her ruffled hair away from her face. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shirtless chest. Their legs tangled together as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-- 10:25 AM --

"Mulder- get your hands out of my shorts."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't act like your asleep." There was suddenly a loud banging on the door.

"Aunt Dana!! Uncle Mulder!! Grandma said to get out of bed and come eat breakfast before daddy eats it all!"

"Final warning, Mulder."

"Aunt Dannaaaa!? Can I come in!?"

"MULDER! I said now." The door flew open and Bailey ran into the room, jumping on their bed. Mulder's eyes instantly flew open and he separated himself from Scully.

"Does she LIKE to jump on beds early in the morning?"

----

The day had passed by quickly. They packed their bags and had moved everything back into the car. The kids were sitting on the porch with candy spread out everywhere and a small plug-in fan next to them. Scully's mom stood on the last step of the house and watched as her daughter slammed the trunk of the car.

"Are you sure you have to leave, Dana?"

"We have to be at work tomorrow. But I promise we'll come back for the next major holiday we have off."

"Good. You better." She stretched out her arms and engulfed her in a hug. She turned to Mulder and gave him a small smile. "You're always welcome here too, Fox."

"Thanks, Mrs. Scully." She nodded and turned to the kids.

"Okay, kids! Come tell your Aunt Dana and Uncle Mulder good-bye!" Bailey was one of the first ones to throw down her candy and run down the steps. She jumped into Mulder's arms and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Her dark red hair flew everywhere around their faces. Scully smiled and gave hugs to her other relatives.

"Uncle Mulder! You and Aunty are coming back, right?"

"Of course we are!"

"And I get to jump on your bed in the morning again!?"

"As long as you promise to jump on your aunt's side of the bed first." She nodded her head and jumped down from his arms. She ran to Scully and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Aunt Dana. I don't want you go to."

"It'll be okay, kiddo. We'll come back to visit soon. Kay?"

"Kay. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart."

The family waved to them as they backed out of the driveway and watched them drive away until they couldn't see the car anymore. When they were halfway back to Scully's apartment, she turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for coming with me. I had fun."

"I'm glad I came." He blinked. "I mean, I'm glad you forced me to go." She laughed and noticed they were getting closer to her apartment.

"Hey Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"... take me back to your place." He looked at her and smiled, turning the whole car around without stopping and speeding off into the other direction.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go. XD My first 'more than one chapter' X-Files fanfic!!**


End file.
